Portable terminals, such as smart phones, tablets, and the like, provide users with various useful functions via many different applications. With the provision of various functions, these portable terminals can use different forms of information as well as the traditional voice call functionality.
For example, certain applications can invoke and use specific functions provided by a framework of the operation system of the portable terminal. In order to use the specific functions provided by the framework, the applications often need to obtain permission for the specific function.
When a particular application obtains permission for a specific function, the application can keep using the specific function and the user cannot restrict the application permission for the specific function.
A problem arises, however, when the application that has obtained the permission for the specific function might compromise private information by using the specific function without user's recognition.
Therefore, a need for restricting permission rights for the specific function is required.